Hagi Between the Years
by preceptormyth101
Summary: About three years of action and thirty of rest. Saya had always relied on Hagi to watch over her in her defenseless state. What did he do all those years? What people did he meet? What adventures did he have? And what foes did he have to fight?


**Welcome, welcome to my humble…well, story. As shown, I've begun a Blood+ fanfic. I thought it would be interesting to start one because I just finished watching the anime. I wonder if they'll put a third season on. Probably not, but I would enjoy it. Anyway enough of my blabbing and all and time for the show! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ characters or ideas or universe; I only own my own ideas and characters.**

First Year 01: Alone

Hagi quietly took a seat next to Saya's cocoon, his mind racing beneath a calm exterior. Diva had escaped their grasp once again. Leaning against his cello case that was already being covered in snow, he looked up as small snowflakes slowly drifted down among the trees. Hagi sighed—he needed to put his queen somewhere safe, but where? Placing one hand to his temple, he tried to recall their travels, every memory etched with some despair or some fleeting hope of trying to catch the ever wily Diva and her Chevaliers. He then remembered a house; an abandoned house that they had once camped at. She would be safe there.

Languidly getting to his feet, he did not expect a sudden sharp tingle that went through his leg. He reached down and brought his hand back up. There was blood. He didn't recall receiving the wound. Something rustled from the tree above him and a sharp sound came from the leaves. He quickly looked up, his dagger already in his hand. A small brown bird chirped nervously on a branch before flying off. Hagi sheathed his dagger, relaxing slightly now that he understood the nature of the threat. Just a bird. But when he turned around to face Saya's coffin, all he found were men with rifles and masks that had encircled him in the moment he had looked away. A couple of carriages were behind the troops; Saya's coffin already loaded onto one of them. The horses stomped the ground impatiently, not at all liking the scent coming from the Chevalier.

"Saya!" Hagi cried as he ran to the coffin.

The soldier closest to Saya's coffin immediately leveled his gun at the coffin. "Don't move or we'll shoot it!" That stopped Hagi in his tracks and the edge of his mouth twitched downward with frustration. If Saya got shot, there was no guarantee that it would heal or that there would not be any lasting harm to her. As much as he longed to hurry to her side and protect her, the Chevalier couldn't risk it.

A soldier brought up his walkie-talkie and spoke into it quickly while the enemy was hesitant. "This is C-4. We have captured the target, although we have found an unidentified hostile. Your orders?" Hagi could barely make anything out of it. It had been a long time since he had needed to remember English.

Even with his heightened hearing, he could barely make out the order that crackled through: "Detain till I arrive." Though he couldn't perfectly understand the order, he recognized the malice behind it and pulled his cello case in front of him with a swift grab of his hand. There was an immediate scattering of bullets against the case, which only succeeded in ricocheting off and startling the soldiers with its impenetrability. Hagi grimaced, his few options running through his head: if he tried to attack them, he would instantly be shot and possibly incapacitated, but if he stayed here, they would get away with Saya.

The Chevalier heard the leaves behind him rustle once more. Stupid bird. His eyes widened with surprise when he heard several small sounds. It was like tiny rocks hitting a large tree. Simultaneously, Hagi's legs crumpled from under him. Waves of pain shot through his legs. He looked up at the tree, finally noticing the two riflemen from behind both garbed in brown coats to hide amongst the dead leaves. He turned back the trucks that were already loading up the soldiers. The one holding Saya's coffin was nowhere to be seen.

"SAYA! SAYA! SAYA!" Hagi yelled vainly over and over again, but he knew it was too late. She had already fallen asleep.

The soldiers spoke in some other language. It was Japanese. Now that was something he could understand. "Damn, this guy seriously needs to shut up. Should we just shoot him now or wait until General James arrives?"

Another soldier snorted. "Just shoot him. We'll say he went insane and we had to put him down." The speaker cocked his gun at Hagi. "Not too far from the truth in my opinion." Hagi glared dangerously, feeling his wounds already beginning to heal as the bullets were slowly pushed right out of his legs, popping out and scattering. Not immediately revealing his extensive healing, he remained crouched and before giving into his rage and charging at the soldiers.

The soldiers were prepared for this. "Sa-yo-na-ra." Hagi didn't even have a chance to react as bullets ripped through his body. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore. Utterly defeated, the Chevalier fell to the ground, one hand still reaching out in a futile attempt to reach Saya. Vision slowly blurred and he could feel his head swimming. Through bleary eyes he barely made out the soldier's boot in front of him. He desperately grabbed it, but his body wouldn't respond, aching for needed blood to heal himself. The last thing he was able to do was to once more call out his queen's name. "Saya." He could barely feel the butt of the gun come down onto the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

The soldier was finally able to take his mask off as the horses set off at a brisk pace, jarringly bouncing the whole carriage around. "God, it was hot in there." His buddy, the driver, grunted as he had already taken his own mask off. The young man grinned at him and continued speaking as he eased back into his seat. "We get leave for two months and a bonus for grabbing a coffin? Man, easy job."

The driver grunted again. "The General said that there was going to probably be some dangerous guy protecting it, but I doubt that was him. He wasn't tough at all."

"Tough? More like incredibly stupid. Did you see how he ran toward us? It was like watching a raging animal."

"Haha! A dead animal now!" The soldiers shared a laugh.

"Yeah…HEY WATCH THE ROAD!" There was a figure standing in the middle of the road and the driver instinctively pulled at the reins, forcing the horses to swerve to the side. The other carriages behind them also swerved seeing the first's plight except for the last one which rammed right into the figure, the horses screaming and neighing with panic, bringing up a thick cloud of dirt and dust.

"Dear me," murmured a soft voice. The first carriage's passengers looked at the wreckage. There stood a blond haired man amongst the rubble of the last carriage which now laid split in two, the horses already fleeing away from the wreckage. He was untouched and was waving the dust out of his face. "Now what would have happened if I hadn't prepared for this stage?" The blond man smiled.

The driver could hear growling, but it didn't sound like any dog he had ever met. He was afraid to turn around, but his partner was of sterner heart. The soldier whipped around, hand on his gun, only to gape at the most hideous thing he had ever seen before in his life: a great brown beast with arms too long for a human and a mouth that resembled that of a leech, saliva dripping out of the spiraling rows and rows of thick teeth. Its body was too big and too misshapen to be mistaken as anything but a monster as its head suddenly turned towards them as if sensing prey.

His mouth was dry as he searched for the word. "De-de-DEMON!" He didn't even have a chance to turn around and run when the demon grabbed him and ripped off his head with shocking ease. The monster casually tossed the head away and leapt onto the still-standing body, head lowering eagerly to suck the meat straight off the bones. Well technically the blood, but still it looked like the monster had sucked all the meat out of him as it finally let go of the body which flopped to the ground in a bloodless heap. It let out a screech of hunger still unsatisfied, blood dripping from its gaping maw.

"Now, now, children must not waste their food. Honestly, these young ones are always so hasty." The blond man sighed before turning to the driver, his voice going frighteningly deep and sending a shiver of absolute fear down the man's spine. "Now, I can't let you take the Queen to James. He would definitely have my lovely kill her."

The stranger then smiled, his voice so cheerful and light that the deepness moments ago seemed to have been imagined. "And this is not her stage to die. It's time for dinner, my pretties. Eat well, my Chiropterans." A sudden gust of thick dust blew away the figure to the man's astonished eyes. Turning his attention to the monster that had eaten his friend, he fired three times, forcing it back and causing the creature to roar in frustration before running toward the other carriages, hoping to warn his comrades. But when he got there it was too late.

All the horses had already been killed, unable to free themselves due to being latched to the carriages and already more than half of his comrades were on the floor, their life-blood dripping out from different types of wounds. Some of the bodies had those…Chiropterans feasting on them while a larger portion of the monsters were surrounding three survivors who were desperately trying to defend their position on top of a carriage.

One of them shot down a Chiropteran, but two more jumped up and grabbed the man by the shoulders. He wailed pitifully as he was dragged down. The driver couldn't even see his comrade die as Chiropterans pounced onto the body, eating away with gusto. With one side of the carriage unprotected, the last two's chances went down to zero. They fought valiantly, shooting all the Chiropterans that appeared before them, but there were only so many bullets in a magazine. The moment the guns clicked empty was when the Chiropterans charged. The soldiers screamed and yelled, hitting the Chiropterans with the butts of their rifles and knifing a couple of fingers off. Brave, but foolhardy. And just like that the driver was the only one left.

The Chiropterans took their time eating their fresh meals while the driver slowly moved away from the carnage in hopes that they wouldn't notice him. He needed to reach the phone in the carriage. The driver stealthily crept around the carriage and nervously took a look behind him. No one. Letting out a long held-in sigh, he opened the door. He didn't even get a chance to scream when the Chiropteran's hand shot out of the carriage and greedily tore the man to shreds.

The Chiropterans feasted for the next few minutes, but there wasn't enough blood in these few humans to appease their hunger. With only empty bodies filled with undesired meat and bones, they wandered away from the carriages; one which still held the coffin inside, undisturbed by the outside events.

* * *

Hagi lounged about under the tree, waiting for Saya's return. A smile quirked across his lips; she said she had a surprise for him, but that she needed to fetch it first.

"Hagi!" The man looked over in the direction of the call. She ran toward him, a soft pink dress settling around her like a spotlight as she stopped in front of him, holding a bundle of blue roses tightly to her chest. She gently placed them on his lap with pale small hands that hovered for a moment as if she considered taking them back. "What do you think, Hagi?" Saya asked shyly, worried that her present was not good enough for him.

Hagi smiled as he lifted the bundle as carefully as if it were made of the finest materials. "Thank you very much, Saya. They are beautiful." A smile bloomed on her face at his approval. Ah, if only these days would last forever. Hagi took one and placed it under his nose to smell it. He halted, tensing when all he could smell was a thick smoke. He looked up from the pristine flower to see flames bathing everything around him, the grass already into ashes and the tree into a crisp. Yet somehow he was untouched by the flames.

"Hagi!" Saya's voice called out desperately, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Immediately, he sprung to his feet, forgotten flowers falling to the ground and set ablaze. "Saya! Saya!" Hagi ran into the flames without hesitation. "Saya!" His hair whipped around him, slapping against his cheeks as he turned, seeing her shadow; it was her and yet at the same time it was not.

There was Saya **and** Diva. Saya was impaled on the sword that was meant for her to use, gasping out thickly with lungs wet with blood, unable to pull the sword out of her body. Diva licked Saya's cheek slowly, a Cheshire smile forming as her brilliant, eerie blue eyes flickered over to Hagi. "Oh, look, dear sister. Your precious Chevalier is finally here."

Suddenly, Diva kicked Saya off her sword and into a tree, her body sliding out with a thick "scluph". Saya leaned against the trunk, holding her wound; blood dripped through her fingers in globs and spurts. The tree branches above her crackled and fell down upon her in a flaming heap. Unable to move as flames licked at her, she stared at him as tears of blood rolled down her cheeks. A shaky hand reached out pleadingly towards him. "Hagi, help me." Her features froze and her face cracked.

"Saya!" Hagi ran and reached out to her, not even noticing the flames that burned his clothing and skin. But when his finger brushed against her skin she turned into ash.

"Help me, Hagi!" Saya's voice wailed as wind began to blow the ashes into the fires. He grasped at her remains, but to no avail. She slipped from his grasp.

"SAYA!"

"MI-MI!" Hagi shot up. He was somehow in a room and in a bed…odd. Memory rocked him momentarily as he recalled what had happened that morning. Someone was tugging the covers. Looking down, Hagi saw a small little girl at the side of his bed. She had big brown eyes and an innocent smile that widened when his eyes met hers. Surprisingly, she was speaking Japanese.

"Me Mi-Mi," the child said boldly, one plump thumb smacking against her chest. She smiled even wider when Hagi nodded. "You?" she questioned, pointing her finger at Hagi.

"Hagi."

"Ha-ki?"

"Close enough." The little girl smiled.

"Haki! Haki!" She jumped up and down joyfully before taking his hand and tugging at it slightly. "Haki, Mi-Mi booddies!" Hagi couldn't help himself and smiled at her energy. She reminded him so much of Saya. The boldness, the friendliness, and the gentleness, even her hairstyle was similar to his queen. She was everything he envisioned Saya to be when she was a little girl, something that he had never gotten to see.

"I see you are awake." Hagi glanced up the door. Standing there was a black-haired woman, one eye covered by a curtain of long hair, wearing the oddest clothing Hagi had ever seen. It was a tight-fitting dress that enhanced her chest and long legs, but unlike the ones he had seen at Joel's parties. There was no wide bottom of the dress and it wasn't frilly either. Instead, there was a golden dragon that went down from her chest to all the way to her ankles. What stunned him the most was that her dress was ripped almost all the way up to her thighs! As she moved closer, the fabric shifted silkily with her movements, revealing pale skin with every step! Had she no shame?

"Mu-mu!" Mi-Mi squealed as she hugged the shameless woman's legs. "Haki wake-wake!"

The woman smiled warmly at the small girl. "Yes, he has woken, hasn't he, my dear Michelle?" Gently patting the girl's head a few times, she indicated the door with a jerk of her chin. "Now, I believe Uncle James needs your help with making a snowman."

"Uncy Jam-Jam!" Michelle laughed happily and ran out the door, yelling the whole time, "Snooman! Snooman!"

The woman turned to Hagi, not even bothering to hide her inspecting and inquisitive gaze. "Your wounds have healed nicely." Though her words were casual, they were also loaded with meaning.

Hagi said nothing.

The woman repeated herself, thinking Hagi unable to hear. She was also speaking Japanese—odd.

"Yes," Hagi said after a pause.

"Good, Michelle would be quite distraught if you had any lasting damage on you. She's become very attached to you."

"To me?" He was certainly surprised. Normally, he would expect children to not desire to remain in the presence of an unconscious man torn apart by bullets.

His hostess nodded. "I was quite surprise myself since you have only been here a brief time." There was a pause as she shot a penetrating glance at him. "Three days in fact. Most definitely not enough time for any person to recover from your wounds, much less survive." A thoughtful look crossed her features as her eyes almost unconsciously glanced over to his wrapped arm. "I didn't take off your bandages on your arm though. I wasn't too sure if I should have since they looked like they were fresh. Did you, perhaps, get a large wound?"

Hagi ignored her inquiries, the prickling cold against his bare skin reminding him of his current defenseless. Searching the room, he located his cello along with his clothes that were in a neat pile.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting my clothes on," Hagi said in monotone, already at the side of his cello case and pulling on his clothing.

"Right." The woman stood there completely unembarrassed though she did have the dignity not to look.

"Thank you," the Chevalier stated. He did a quick check on his pockets. "Where are my daggers?"

The woman shrugged, deeming it acceptable to look at him again. "I don't know. You'd have to ask Ash. He's the one who found you."

Hagi proceeded over to the door, but she immediately barred his path, one hand coming up to her hip stubbornly and the other actually blocking the exit.

"Please move."

A slim eyebrow rose at his request as if pointing out his stupidity. "You still need rest. The wounds might have closed up, but we aren't sure if all the lead is still in there or not."

"I'm fine." No one was going to stop him; he needed to find Saya. With that thought firmly in mind, he gently but firmly tried to push her arm aside. She was surprisingly strong and he was startled by the amount of pressure required to move her.

The woman grabbed his hand before he could attempt to push her fully out of the way. "The name is Jenna and you can't leave yet. Ash still needs to question you."

Suddenly, Hagi disappeared right in front of her eyes, a soft voice being the only thing remaining. "Excuse me." She whirled around to see the back of the cello case entering the next room.

"How the… he _couldn't_ be." Her voice was breathless.

* * *

It took Hagi a minute to figure out where he was. So far he made two wrong turns, one roundabout, and went upstairs three times. But Hagi wouldn't let the house get the better of him. He went down the stairs and turned a left into the corresponding room.

"Ya' know if ya' keep that up, ya're more likely to make a rut in the carpet than getting out of here, mate." Hagi didn't bother to turn around at the sudden voice. He'd notice the man's presence since he had started walking, but hadn't determined yet if he was friend or foe. "Can't talk, mate? Or ya' just the quite type?"

Maybe another left, he decided. Walking into the next room, Hagi found another dead end. He turned around, but the man was blocking his path with a cheery smile.

"Come on, mate, I'm just trying to be friends." The man put his hand out, practically shoving it in his face. "Shake?"

The Chevalier did a quick inspection of the man. Brown eyes and hair with nine o'clock shadow. Lanky, but seemed to be a little malnourished and most likely Australian; born and raised there. Brushing the hand away, he walked around the man; he had no time for this.

"Ouch. Cold, mate, cold," the man whined behind him as he started to follow.

Hagi took a left, then a right, but he couldn't shake the man off his tail.

"Question. Ya' do know you're in the basement, don't ya' mate?" Hagi did his best not to blush as he took another scan of his surroundings. "I mean it was kinda' obvious with no windows and all." Ouch. Talk about rubbing salt in the wound.

It took another five minutes before Hagi could find the stairs again. He turned around to see if the man was still following him, but there was no one there.

"Come on, mate! Cat's waiting for ya' and she's in no mood for a late. So come on up already," drawled his shadow who had somehow already made it up the stairs. Hagi slowly walked up—not because he wanted them to wait, but because his cello was getting so damn heavy. It probably would be a better idea to not carry a fifty pound cello case with him everywhere or at least add wheels to the bottom of it...and the ten pound sword didn't help either.

"Mr. Man—"

"Is still alive!"

"Even though—"

"He was about to die!"

Two merry little shadows zoomed right past Hagi, throwing their words back and forth without pause. The Chevalier shrugged at the interesting spectacle and kept walking.

"Don't mind them; they are still a little naïve." Looking up, Hagi blinked; the only sign of his surprise. A man in a wheelchair—or rather, barely a man. He looked to be just reaching adulthood with his youthful but cynical smile. He probably would have appeared handsomer if it weren't for the scar disfiguring his right cheek. Even if he didn't have that scar though, his eyes would have deterred women from ogling him more than once. Those were the eyes of a cold man who had no love for anything and had nothing to lose. He wore his hair in a business-style haircut, the type that Ashmel loved so much as well as a business suit, but also had a long blanket covering his legs. "My name is Jason Cornelius Fredric the 2nd, but everyone calls me Jason."

"… Cornelius?"

"Yep."

"Wasn't there—"

Jason held up his hand. "I'll explain later." He backed up his wheelchair and turned. "Now if you would allow me to escort you to Katrina."

"Katrina?"

"You may have heard her name from Grey, but everyone likes calling her Cat instead."

Hagi sighed at the insanity that seemed to constantly surround him. When in the world was he shipped to an asylum? Joel must be haunting him from the grave because he had eaten the last strawberry cake that Joel had saved for himself. With no other choice, Hagi followed Jason into a hallway. There were way too many doors and other passages; it was no wonder Hagi had gotten lost.

*Squeak!* Squeak? Hagi looked down to find his foot stepping on a small rubber ducky.

"Be careful, the twins' playtime isn't over yet so their toys are still around everywhere." To prove his point, Jason jumped over a lined-up toy army that blocked the hall with a powerful propulsion of his arms.

Hagi nodded absently, but he was more aware than he let on, especially with all the strange things happening. That was quite an impressive feat. First being able to even jump just by using his arms, but then to jump over something that at least was a couple inches wide was amazing. It was easy for someone like Hagi to complete the task with just a regular stride, but in a wheelchair...

"Come on, mates! We don't got all day!"

Jason sighed and spoke back reprovingly. "Well, maybe if you were to wait for us and help clean up the twins' toys, we would get there faster."

"Nah, mate! Cleaning up ain't for someone as lazy as me." Grey did a little spin in front of them and rushed off before Jason could stop him.

Jason frowned. "If he had ever bothered to get serious, he could have gone a long way in life."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Hagi asked.

Jason didn't look back or respond, and Hagi was forced to endure a long moment of silence as they went down the hallway. The only sounds that were made were the occasional laughter from the twins' or Michelle. "Here we are." Jason finally stopped at a door and propped himself up to turn the knob. Inside, there were three people. Two of them were women—one was standing while the other sat on the couch—and one man who rested his arms on the back of the couch.

"Hello, Hagi. My name is Katrina." Katrina was a small woman. Maybe just out of her twenties and in her early thirties. Brown hair and eyes, she didn't seem all that interesting to look at. It looked like she had almost no muscle and that fighting through a paper bag was her limit. Definitely white. But unlike the stereotypical foreigner idea, she had a small chest and her face could only pull off the cute look. He barely even registered her words; his gaze was more focused on the two around her. A large bulky tanned woman stood to the side of the couch; she looked mixed with African blood and maybe Apache. Impressive arms were folded, rippling with the slightest movement and once in a while she flexed them absently. Her hair was up in a topknot and she had a leather piece over her mouth. That led him to the conclusion that she was mute; a minor fact when faced with her steel breastplate, gauntlets, and steel leggings. After his recent encounters, he assumed that steel armor was out of place when guns ruled warfare. The other man…well a more fitting term would be old grandpa. With a shaggy blond beard and unkempt hair with small wrinkles on the side of the head, he was the personification of an old bum. Even his clothes were wrinkled and had various holes in them. And was that a barrel he was holding? The man brought the barrel to his lips and a loud sloshing could be heard as he began his obnoxious gulping.

Katrina grimaced. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? The woman next to me likes to be called Amazon while the one drinking well… stop that!" Raising an arm back, she knocked her knuckles against the barrel as a warning, embarrassed by the bum's rudeness.

The bum ignored her and kept on drinking. Katrina sighed. "Well, this is Henry. He's extremely drunk right now, so please forgive his rude attitude."

Henry finally put down his barrel of alcohol and looked at Hagi for the first time. "Eh, God gave the Earth beer and wine so I don't see why I shouldn't drink it to my heart's content." The drunk lifted the barrel to his lips and started gulping the beer or wine down.

"Henry, please show our quest some respect at least." Henry looked down at Jason with an incredulous expression. Jason nodded his head slightly, and the drunken man sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, Jason." Katrina nodded appreciatively to Jason who smiled in return.

Katrina turned her eyes back to Hagi. "Now back to business. Mr. Hagi, correct? Well, Mr. Hagi, who are you? I mean, we know your name, but who are you truly?"

"I am no one." Hagi looked Katrina straight in the eye, daring her to challenge him. But Katrina did not seem to be listening. Her eyes were misty and they didn't blink nor move off of Hagi's face for almost a long, silent minute.

Henry burped. Bringing up the barrel to his ear, he shook it. "Damn, I'm almost all out." With a disgusted smack of his lips, he put the barrel on the table and looked over at the woman on the couch. For the first time since Hagi had come in, he looked serious. "So, Katrina, why did you gather us here?"

Katrina smiled, her eyes still misty. "We've found him."

Hagi frowned. The petite woman still had her eyes on him and it was beginning to unnerve him. He looked at Jason for an explanation, but Jason was also staring at him in a new way. It was like he was observing an angel. Except that that angel had just farted and burped in public without a shred of dignity.

His ear instantly heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed—something he was always on alert for. Following the sound, Hage discovered that it was the Amazon who had a saber in her hand, something that he had apparently missed when analyzing her earlier.

_It seems I'm in trouble now, _Hagi thought seriously. _Do they know who I am? No, I haven't given away anything about myself. _Dude…I think anybody could tell who Hagi is cause no one who be a big enough idiot to carry a steel cello case with him and still make it look like carrying a fifty pound cello case was normal. _If worse comes to worse, I'll have to use Jason as a shield. Then I'll smash Amazon's hand with my case and throw Jason at Henry and Katrina. I'll run down the stairs and break through a wall if there are no easier routes. _

"Found him? You mean that's him?" Henry asked. Hagi readied himself and edged towards Jason. All eyes were on Katrina now.

"Yes."

"I expected him to be taller and well…more impressive I mean he makes Ash look buff."

"Henry," Jason said chidingly.

"Sorry."

Hagi edged even closer to Jason. _Two more feet— _

"Please, Mr. Hagi, do not try that." Hagi looked up at Katrina, whose eyes were now focused again and staring straight at him. "We mean you no harm and please do not bother trying to use Jason as a shield. It would be a waste of our time and yours."

Waste of time? Jason was stuck in a wheelchair for pity's sake. "What do you mean?"

Jason answered for her. "I'm not as weak as I look. Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean I still can't move."

"But—"

"Enough already." Another one! Turning to the next unexpected obstacle (they just kept cropping up), Hagi found himself face-to-face with Jenna—her kind, motherly face now altered into a serious visage. "We don't have time for this, Chevalier."

Hagi kept his face completely void of emotion. He would give them no ground to fortify their suspicion on. Instead he changed the subject. "Who are you?"

There was no response at first, only the mother sharing a look with Katrina. "You haven't told him?" Katrina shook her head. Jenna chuckled, running a hand through her ebony hair, draped over one shoulder. "If only we truly knew who we are or even were."

"What—" Jenna walked pass Hagi who still watched her every move and everyone else's too. Her dress swung gently with her movements, until she came to a stop.

Jenna turned. "We have not introduced ourselves correctly." Jenna smiled. "My name is Jenna, as you know, Chevalier of Queen Saya. And I welcome you. We are the Alteration and we need your help."

End

**Well, well…I lost my train of thought. Cool. I think? Anyway thanks for reading and I hope that you have all enjoyed this fanfic. I have to admit it took me a lot less time than I thought it would to finish this chapter. But I'm sorry to say that anyone reading this shouldn't expect a second chapter up anytime soon. Thanks for reading and have a good day!**


End file.
